galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moritz
Moritz is a garden world in the Wollstonecraft system. It has a population of about 4,000 humans, all of which are concentrated in the city of New Ingolstadt. Orbit Moritz has a relatively long day night cycle of approximately 61 hours. The planet's oxygen concentration is significantly higher which cause fires to be more common especially in the desert areas. Most plant-life in the Godwin Swamp will protect themselves from fire by secreting a fire proof sap. The planet also has one moon named Beaufort. Geography Moritz is 85% water. The coastlines tend to be mountainous and rugged while the base of these mountains are tropical, humid and swampy with near constant rainfall. The inner most areas of Moritz's two continents is covered in desert. New Ingolstadt is located near the Byron River which runs down from the mountains. The planet's largest swamp, the Godwin Swamp, located about one mile away. The atmosphere consists of a good amount of neon. During thunderstorms, the sky will turn a brilliant yet ominous red color. Ecosystem The Godwin Swamp is the most diverse ecosystem on Moritz. Flora *Water Vase - A vertically growing tree-like plant that fills itself with water via rainfall. Some creatures make their homes inside. *Swamp tree - A rapidly growing tree with moss-like branches. It can grow as much as a meter per day. *Gigaspore - Essentially, a giant mushroom that grows on top of dead plant matter. Fauna *Sephalo - A large amphibious creature with ten tentacles. While usually docile, these creatures are extremely territorial when they are raising young. *Swampstrider - A giant insect-like creature that strides across the swamp and catches fish with a set of jaws that extend downward from its body. *Lilyfish - A fish that stays near the surface of the swamp. Its back is shaped like a green leafy-lily pad covered in a sticky juice used to catch insects. *Atlatl bird - A bird with a large spear-like beak used to catch fish. It highly resembles an Earth crane. *Mudcrawler - An herbivorous creature with stalk eyes. History Some humans from Ucharpli sought to explore the galaxy on their own and the FMASN permitted them to explore the galaxy shortly after about 10,000 of them were brought to Ucharpli from Earth in 1989. Eventually, some human explorers discovered the Wollstonecraft system which was located in Delson territory. They were permitted to set up a colony and New Ingolstadt was founded in 2051. The settlement received protection from the Delsons. After the Harvester invasion of Ashadra, some more humans migrated over to Moritz. The Earth humans did not recognize the Ashadrans as one of their kin resulting in a degree of tension. Ashadran and Earth humans living in New Ingolstadt have become rather segregated as a result. Eruption attack In 2130, the Eruption Imperial Covenant began an operation to obtain information in a military base on Moritz to allow the Covenant to launch a full-scale invasion on the Delson Hegemony. The agent they sent, J-86-4, defected to the Hegemony and notified the government of the incoming attack. When the Eruption heard no news from their agent on Moritz, they decided to send a division of the Covenant Armada and a battalion of the Invasion Army to attack Moritz. It was found that the Delsons defending the planet were prepared for the assault, and so the Eruption rightly believed that J-86-4 had betrayed them. The subsequent battle became known as the Battle of New Ingolstadt. The leader of the attack, the General, eventually found J-86-4 and apparently single-handedly fought and killed J-86-4 before being destroyed himself when the building he was in collapsed due to Eruption bombardment of the city. The Eruption invasion force eventually got decimated with no leader to guide them, and the remaining troops retreated, before the main fleet called off the attack on the Delson Hegemony. Category:Planets Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Jungle worlds